How Do I Know?
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy feel like their friendship is falling apart and they need to do something to strengthen that friendship. But they are both worried about if they are even really friends anymore. How do you really know? This is a great situation because there aren't as many Spongebob and Sandy episodes these days


**I know a lot of the good Spongebob/Sandy episodes are in seasons 1-3 before the movie, but there have been a few good Spongebob/Sandy episodes after the movie. **

**How Do I Know?**

**Sandy's POV**

I don't know what it is lately, but things just don't seem right us. We've been friends for years now, but lately I get the feeling that he doesn't want to be around me. I don't remember getting into an argument with him, I don't know if I did anything to upset him, but he doesn't come around as much as he used to. I get that we both work, but sometimes even after he finished working he would come by to see me. I didn't really think about it much back then, but I think he was throwing around hints that he liked me, but never told me. It could have just been a nice thing that he was doing. Maybe I shouldn't assume that he likes me, he could like someone else, but I've never seen him really be romantic with anyone. It's not really my business anyway if he is with someone else, either way I'm not denying or confirming whether I'm jealous or not. I'm not saying that he doesn't care, I get that sometimes you get a little worried about your friends but in the past he's been very protective of me. I know I played it off like I thought it was annoying, but actually I thought it was really sweet. Since Spongebob doesn't come around as much sometimes it gets me worried that one day we won't be friends because we hardly spend time together anymore. Now I'm not sure if he likes me or not, or if he ever did. Could it be that over the years that I've come to like Spongebob as more than a friend and never realized it until now?

**Spongebob's POV**

I feel like lately my friendship with Sandy has been drifting apart and I don't know what to do, I don't know what's causing this. I sure wish I could get the courage to tell Sandy how I feel. She may already know that I like her because I've thrown around hints that I like her, but I never really told her. I don't know if she likes me or if she ever did. In the past she would sometimes hang out with Larry the Lobster instead of me. I don't know if it was because I was jealous or not, I never really thought of myself as the jealous type, but anyway it still hurt when she left. I deserved it that say, I went way overboard with the whole ripped pants thing. The last time we did karate together we both just got bored with it and didn't do it very long. That's all we've ever done together. I wish there was another way we could spend time together. What needs to happen is I really need to talk to her about this, I think even she knows we're drifting apart and I don't want to lose her as a friend. I really hope she doesn't think that I don't care about her anymore because she's wrong. I care about her more than anything else in the world and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her. She seemed to get annoyed with me trying to protect her in the past, but what if there was something that she couldn't handle? Like the Alaskan Bull Worm for example, I know that happened a long time ago, but I really did try to tell her how dangerous it was. She wouldn't believe me and she thought she could handle it herself. Then more recently things started to get dangerous when she tried to break all of those records in the book. Of course when she did break them it turned out that all of the records have already been broken. Thank goodness that she didn't try to do it again, I tried to stop her, but what can I do? I can't stop her from doing the things that she does so I just kind of gave up trying. I can't help but worry about her, I'm afraid that one day I'll lose her.

Spongebob and Sandy feel like they are drifting apart and they both want to strengthen their friendship. Sandy feels like Spongebob doesn't care about her anymore and that he's ignoring her so she wants to do something to get his attention. They agree to meet in downtown Bikini Bottom. There were two talk buildings in Bikini Bottom where dare devils can practice a high wire act to be in the circus. This attracted many people because they were always concerned and amazed at how risky people would be. They are always prepared with a parachute in case they fall, but Sandy was going to be really risky and try to cross the wire without one. Spongebob met where she told him to meet, but didn't know where she was at the moment until a few fish pointed her out.

"Hey look up there; someone is going to cross the wire. She better be careful that wire is really old and it's really windy up there, she doesn't have a parachute on so if she falls she's road kill dude."

"No way man she can do it."

Spongebob saw her up there and started getting really worried after he heard what the other guy say. He tried to talk her out of it before she got on the wire.

"Sandy what are you doing up there?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing the high wire act. I saw a guy do it backwards and it got me wanting to do it."

"It seems really dangerous Sandy."

"It can't be that dangerous if other people have been doing it."

"Ok, but you're doing it without a parachute; I don't think it's such a good idea Sandy."

"Oh you worry too much Spongebob, you should really give it a try, and I hear it's a lot of fun."

"No way Sandy it's too risky, please come down from there."

"I'm not getting down until I get across to the other side."

"But Sandy…"

"Don't try to talk me out of it Spongebob, it's not going to work, I'm doing the doing the high wire act, and I'm not coming down until I do."

Spongebob was about to tell her that one of the guys said the wire was old and it may be worn out, but Sandy cut him off and he knew it was no use trying to tell Sandy to come down. She starts off great, but as she gets to the middle of the wire she gets an uneasy feeling as the wind starts to blow. She almost loses her balance and the wire starts to shake. She stops where she's at and held still for a moment and waited for the wind to stop. There were a few people watching now, but Spongebob watched her every move.

"She's toast dude."

Spongebob freaked out when he heard that.

"Could you please not say that? Sandy be careful up there."

"I'm ok Spongebob, I'm already halfway there."

She made it sound like she knew what she was doing, but she was actually terrified because the wind kept blowing and she had a bad feeling that she was going to fall. Her heart was racing as she took a few more steps. As the wind picked up the wire finally snapped and she fell. Spongebob's eyes widened in horror and he ran to the spot where she was falling. It all happened so fast that Sandy didn't even know it was happening. She felt the drop and realized this was a mistake and screamed. She closed her eyes and thought for sure that this was the end. Luckily for her Spongebob got to the right spot just in time to catch her. She didn't realize it at first and she thought for sure that she was dead, but when she opened her eyes she realized that she was still alive and that Spongebob caught her. The other people around saw the whole thing and were relieved when Spongebob caught her. Then they went on doing their own thing.

"You saved me Spongebob."

Spongebob was so emotionally torn that he didn't know if he was angry with her or if he was still terrified.

"Have you lost your mind? I can't take this anymore Sandy… you've got to stop with all of these crazy stunts. If I hadn't of been here you could have died."

Sandy was still in shock over what had happened and she seemed a little surprised by Spongebob's tone.

"I guess… I just didn't think this through. I got a little over confident and didn't think anything would happen."

"Why do you do things like this Sandy?"

"Because lately I feel like you have been avoiding me, and it makes me think that you don't care about me."

Spongebob is hurt by this statement and starts being defensive.

"I've always cared about you Sandy. I knew it was dangerous to begin with, but you wouldn't even listen to me. You still thought that I was being over protective and you wouldn't listen to anything that I had to say and you think I don't care."

Now Sandy is the one to be defensive.

"Well did you ever think that maybe I did all of that stuff to get your attention? With the way things have been lately how do I know if you even want to be friends anymore?"

"I know things haven't been right between us lately, but all the times that I tried to talk you out of things, you should have known right then and there that I cared about you. After a while I gave up trying to talk you out of things because you kept doing them anyway. The first time I tried to protect you was when you went after the Alaskan Bull Worm. That was years ago Sandy.

"Ok what does that have to do with anything?"

Spongebob knew what to do at this point, he knew it would be the hardest thing that he would ever do.

"I do what I do to try to protect you… because if anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself. I love you Sandy… I love you now, just like I loved you back then. You are the most important person in my life and I don't want to lose you. I never knew if you liked me the same way or not, or if you ever will, but I will love you no matter what you decide."

Sandy was in shock, she didn't expect Spongebob to say what he said.

"How long have you felt this way Spongebob?"

"Well… it's not like the whole love at first sight type thing, but I think it was within the first two years that we knew each other."

Spongebob wasn't really sure of what else to say, but the smile on Sandy's face gave him a little bit of comfort.

"That's all I wanted to know Spongebob. Over the years I'll admit… I've come to love you too Spongebob, and while sometimes when I said I thought it was annoying when you kept trying to protect me I actually thought it was really sweet. Sometimes you would do things to show that you may have liked but it could have just been a nice thing that you normally do. I was never really sure if you liked me or not because you never told me… until now that is. How was I supposed to know that you liked me or not?

Spongebob blushes a little said what he wanted to say.

"I guess I shouldn't have been so shy around you."

"That's what I thought it was you always did seem like the shy type."

"Well around you anyway… I've never really had a girlfriend before so I was pretty nervous about telling you because I never thought that you would like me back."

Sandy smiles at him and held his hand.

"Well like they always say… there is a first time for everything."

They walk through Bikini Bottom hand in hand discussing things they could do now that they were a couple. They figured out what they could do other than karate and Sandy promised to give up doing crazy stunts because it bothers Spongebob. She knew that he cared about her now and didn't need to do anymore stunts to get his attention anymore.

**The End**


End file.
